Idol Lose
by Sniper CC
Summary: Sam trys out for American Idol, but has a sad story to tell the judges.


**I do not own American Idol, nor do I own Simon, Paula, or Randy. I liked them as the judges, so I chose to keep them.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom either. **

Sam walked into her New York Audition for American Idol. She was about as happy about this as any Goth could be. And that wasn't very happy. She would have been happier, but the one thing that gave here happiness was gone forever. All she had left was her daughter, Eve.

"Hello, what's your name" Paula asked.

"Umm, my name is Sam, and I am 18." Sam said with a small voice.

"OK. And what would it mean to you to win this competition?" Simon asked.

"Well, it would have meant a lot to my fiancé." Sam said, not making eye contact with any of them.

"OK. You can start whenever you're ready." That was Paula again.

"_Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"  
_ Sam began to tear up, but continued anyways.

"_Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

That was it. That was then end of her audition.

The judges looked at her, Paula looking like she was about to cry, Randy with a smile on his face, and Simon looked, well he looked like Simon.

Simon: "Well, I don't think you know just how much talent you acutely have. That was fantastic."

Paula: "I don't think I have heard someone put that much heart and emotion into a song for a really long time. You are truly a great artist, and you deserve to go to Hollywood. Randy?"

Randy: "Man dawg! That was the best we have seen all day! That was amazing dawg."

Simon: "Can I ask you something? You said in the beginning of your audition that this _would _have meant a lot to your fiancé. Why wouldn't it have now?"

Sam looked at Simon as if he had just told her that he was a ticking time bomb that was going to explode in 3 seconds. She hadn't expected any of them to ask that, and especially not Simon.

"Well, you see, about a month ago my fiancé died, no, he didn't die, he was killed. I had been sitting at home one night with my daughter Eve, and he would usually get home around 7 or 8 when he had to work longer. It was about 9, and I just thought that he had a lot to do since he had just been promoted, and as it got later into the night, put Eve to sleep and crawled into bed myself. I figured that he would be there in the morning when I awoke.

"The morning came, and the morning went, and I still hadn't seen him. I called his office, they said the he had left around 8 that night, and hadn't come into work yet, which was unusual. He never missed work unless he absolutely had to. Three days went by, and no one had seen or heard from him, then that night, on the late night news, someone reported a body found in the Hudson River. At first that didn't register with me, and then I got a phone call from the police. They wanted me to come down to the station to check something out.

"I later found out that that had been my fiancé in the river. He had been gagged, tied up, and put in a bag before being thrown in the river. He had told me once that he had many enemies, and that this was likely to happen, and to not blame myself. I was devastated. We were to be married on April 1st because it was a family tradition in my family.

"A few months before he was killed, he had heard about the New York Auditions, and he wanted me to audition. I was going to last year, but when it came time to audition, I was told that one of my close friends in Japan had died, and they had left their daughter with me, Eve. So I ended up missing the whole audition. I have been practicing ever since for this audition, and I told myself I wouldn't miss it, no matter what. Danny had always loved it when I sung Hallelujah, and I decided that I would sing it for my audition.

"Though, after he died I thought I would never sing it again, then his funeral came around, and I was asked if I would sing it. It was really hard, but I got through it with little difficulty. If it hadn't been for him, I never would have auditioned in the first place, so I am doing this in memory of him."

Paula looked as if she was going to sob herself to death she was crying so hard, even Randy looked upset by this. Simon even had a hint of emotion on his face. "Wow, that's a lot to go through for someone your age. Even most adults don't go through something like that." Paula said through sobs.

"OK. We're going to take a vote now." Simon droned.

Paula composed herself, and with confidence in her face. "Yes, defiantly yes. "

"Yeah Dawg!" Randy will be Randy. LOL.

"You've got three votes Sam, you're going to Hollywood. Congratulations."


End file.
